The present invention relates to a bearing for sensing rotational speed of a wheel, particularly of an automotive vehicle, and more particularly relates to the mounting and support of the rotation sensor.
Various wheel bearings with rotational speed measuring devices have been disclosed. In an already relatively simple arrangement, the sensors are mounted in the housing or wheel carrier and are located opposite a pulse transmitter that is mounted on the wheel bearing so that there is relative rotation between the pulse transmitter and the sensor.
German Offenlegungsschrift 44 31 746 discloses, for example, the sensor mounted in a housing component using a threaded section. This requires additional measures on a plurality of components. In addition, the required gap between the sensor and the pulse transmitter, which must be complied with very precisely, can be set only through additional expenditure.